Język Meoński
Język Meoński lub meoński (meoń. Tiro Meonie /tirɔ mεɔɲε) - jedyny w pełni zachowany język meoński. Ma sporo cech fonetycznych i gramatycznych języków indoeuropejskich oraz - głównie jeśli chodzi o zapożyczenia słownictwa - z językami semickimi. Jest językiem urzędowym Zjednoczonego Królestwa Meonii i Nowego Argú. Pod względem zróżnicowania wyróżnia się pięć podstawowych dialektów, nie różniących się specjalnie, jeśli chodzi o gramatykę, natomiast o często odmiennym słownictwie lub akcentach (wynikających z historii księżyca oraz z pozostałości dawnych języków i dialektów). Posiada własny alfabet. Historia Historia meońskiego zaczyna się wraz z początkami całej rasy, ok. -12 - -8 tys. lat aE. Liczne są, nie do końca wyjaśnione, wpływy języków: hebrajskiego i akadyjskiego, a być może także japońskiego, co najczęciej tłumaczy się prawdopodobnym pochodzeniem Meończyków (ich przodkowie byli jednymi z pierwszych Tułaczy w Subsystemie Odysseusa). Później wraz z Marabami, a potem kupcami kartagińskimi, do meońskiego zaczęły systematycznie przenikać mniej lub bardziej zmienione słowa arabskie (gł. z tematyki handlu i produktów, ale także niektóre pojęcia religijne, a nawet wygląd kilku cyfr - sisu, sui, samu, tisu). W czasach archaicznych licznym zmianom podlegały pismo, gramatyka i fonetyka, które dążyły do znacznego uproszczenia. Początkowo np. początkowo istniało 4 przypadków, z których zostały dwa - mianownik i dopełniacz; w tym czasie doszedł do nich wykształcocony ok. -7 tys. aE, wołacz). Używano 7 lub 8 trybów - pozostało 5. Kilkanaście czasów (wśród których, nigdy natomiast nie występował osobny czas przyszły) - zostały oficjalnie 4 w dwóch aspektach (dokonanym i niedokonanym), a w praktyce tylko 2. Usunięto także liczbę potrójną i poczwórną, a podwójną zredukowano do nieodmiennej przez rodzaje. Zanikło również wiele głosek np.: samogłoski nosowe i twarde, większość spółgłosek gardłowych (wyjątek stanowi h) oraz np.: c, cz, dż, hr, sz (zależnie od wymowy), ś, z, ź, ż. Jednak nie wszystkie zmiany były uproszczeniem. Chociażby zmiana pisowni. Ponadto wprowadzeno dwie głoseke nieme, zapożyczno tryb energetyczny z języka arabskiego (choć ten akurat miał swój wcześniejszy odpowiednik) oraz zamieniono w wielu wyrazach głoskę ł na u lub v (stąd np. różne odmiany wyrazu światło: ilve, ilue, ilłe, etc.). Od około -4000 lat aE gramatyka praktycznie przestała się zmieniać za sprawą Wielkiej Akademii. Za wyjątek uznać można okres rozbicia królestwa, ale naprawiono to, przeprowadzając reformę na korzyść oryginalnego dialektu medaiskiego (Mowa, dialekt z Meonu). Rozbicie zaoowocowało częściowym wskrzeszeniem dawnych dialektów: północnego (nieistniejące już Ergaar), północno-zachodniego (Północny Step), zachodniego (Sumuddar) oraz południowego (Nowe Argú i obszary nad wschodnim wybrzeżem Wielkiego Morza Meonii). Do XII i XIII wieku aE między poszczególnymi wersjami języka przetrwały jedynie nieliczne różnice w słownictwie (np. nadzieja - medaiskie illo, a południowe i wschodnie ninelai lub zachodnie nines). Pisownia W meońskim pisze się sylabami. Sylaba (zawsze zaczynająca się spółgłoską i kończąca samogłoską) jest pisana od prawej do lewej. Kolejne sylaby są ustawiane jedna na drugiej. Wyrazy również pisze się z dołu do góry, ale między nimi występują spacje. Kolejne wiersze tekstu są znów od prawej do lewej. Zdanie zawsze zakończone jest znakiem przypominającym kreskę, a ponadto - podobnie jak w języku hiszpańskim - wykrzyknik i znak zapytania, stoją zawsze na początku zdania. Imiona i nazwy własne umieszcza się w ramce przypominającej złożony z trzech kresek nawias w kształcie trójkąta. Nie ma dużych i małych liter, choć zakłada się, że samogłoski powinny być nieznacznie mniejsze od spółgłosek. Fonologia W przeciwieństwie do języków semickich, nie jest językiem spółgłoskowym, choć w zapisie sylab występuje trzon zbudowany właśnie ze spółgłosek. Samogłoski W języku meońskim występuje pięć fonemów samogłoskowych: a, e, i, o, u oraz dyftongi - zapisywane jedną literą: ai, ei, oi, ui, ia, ie, io, iu lub dwiema: oe, ae, ue, eu, ou, ea, eo, a także samogłoski podwójne: aa, ii, ee. Spółgłoski W języku meońskim są następujące spółgłoski zwykłe: b, d, p, r, q, ć, k, l, ł, v (w), f, x, s, t, h (gardłowe h, w języku polskim zanikło), ch ('zwykłe' h), g, m, m' (zmiękczone m), n, ń oraz spółgłoski przydechowe i ligatury: pch, kch, tch, sch (szytane jako 's' i 'ch' lub jako 'sz'), gh ('g' i gardłowe 'h'), ps, kl, tl, mn. Głoski nieme Nieme 'a' (dla ułatwienia - '^') oraz nieme 'b' ('#'). Wykształciły się z pozostałości dawnych głosek niemych i zwartoszczelinowych, kiedy zmienił się sposób zapisu meońskiego. Tworzą (prawdopodobnie w celu estetycznego wyglądu tegoż zapisu) tzw. sylaby niepełne. * występuje, kiedy sylaba ma co najmniej dwie, niezapisane jedną literą spółgłoski. Przykładowo: sylaba 'har' rozpada się na: 'ha' i 'r^', 'tpa' na: 't^' i 'pa', a 'kra' na: 'k^' i 'ra'. # występuje natomiast, kiedy na początku sylaby jest samogłoska. W przypadku, gdy na końcu znajdzie się co najmniej jedna spółgłoska (np. 'ach'), to sylaba rozpada się na dwie (co najmniej) sylaby niepełne ('#a' i 'ch^'). Nieme 'b' ('#') nie występuje tylko na początku imion i nazw własnych, gdzie pierwsza samogłoska (lub jednoliterowy dyftong, albo jednoliterowa dwugłoska) występuje na miejscu spółgłoski, a na miejscu samogłoski (o ile nie występuje druga spółgłoska, zapisywana oddzielną literą niż pierwsza), nie ma nic. Nieme 'a' ('^') nie występuje na końcu czasowników, po literze 'ń', ale mimo tego, nadal jest to sylaba niepełna. Nie rozdziela również dwóch występujących po sobie, takich samych spółgłosek (zapisywane są w tym samym miejscu, ściśnięte na ukos, od prawego dolnego rogu do lewego górnego). Niektórzy Meończycy (najczęściej - choć nie zawsze - Sumuddarzy), nieme 'a' ('^') wymawiają jako bradzo krótkie, zwartoszczelinowe 'a', 'e' lub 'i', a nieme 'b' ('#') - jako krótką pauzę. Czasem także nieme 'a' (^) mówione jest jako akcent na poprzedzającej je spółgłosce. Gramatyka W porównaniu ze znaczącą większością języków indoeuropejskich i semickich, jest względnie prosta (formy gramatyczne ulegały systematycznej redukcji od ok. 7-4 tys. lat, co ułatwiło znacznie rozprzestrzenienie meońskiego na całym księżycu). Fleksja ograniczyłą się w dużej mierze do sufiksów. Szyk Podobnie jak np.: w angielskim, niemieckim, czy chińskim występuje szyk zdania. orzeczenie podmiot (określenie) -> VSO, rzadziej (określenie) orzeczenie podmiot -> OVS Przypadki Nominativus (Mannil, mianownik) kto? Gentivus (Eniłil, dopełniacz) czyj? czyja? czyje? -is (zakończone samogłoską niemą=spółgłoską), -s (zakończone samogłoską zwykłą) Odmienia się tylko jedno słowo, a zaimki dzierżawcze nie odmieniają się wcale, np. ściany zielony domu (ściany zielonego domu). Więcej niż jedno słowo odmienia się tylko gdy pytanie można zadać więcej niż raz, np. domu Marka ściany (Czyje ściany? Domu. Czyjego domu? Marka.). Ale już kota mój (zaimki dzierżawcze są uważane za formę dopełniacza zaimków osobowych). Vokativus (Ilimil, wołacz) o! końcówka -m' (zakończ. samogłoską), -im' (zakończone spółgłoską). Tylko oficjalny oficjalny (z wyjątkiem zaimków osobowych, gdzie działa w formie wykrzyknika np. tiaim'! - ej ty! -r. ż.) Części mowy 'Przymiotniki i przysłówki' Końcówki przym.: -ud (m.), -a (f.), -e (n.), -eni (l. podw.), -ei (l. mn. zw.), -eo (l. mn. grz.) Stopniowanie - inaczej niż np. w języku polskim, występuje tylko jedna forma stopniowania przymiotników i przysłówków przez sufiks i dodatkowo - w ostatnim przypadku - prefiks. W przypadku wyrazów zakończonych pojedynczą samogłoską, zostaje ona wymiona na końcówkę. Kiedy przymiotnik kończy samogłoska podwójna, długa lub dyftong, to przed sufiks wchodzi '-s-', a kiedy jest to spółgłoska, to końcówka stopniowania zostaje do niej po prostu dodana. Są cztery stopnie: I - równy (-), II - wyższy (-ul^), III - jeszcze wyższy (--ulì) i IV - najwyższy (na-...-ulì). 'Liczebniki' 'Główne (nieodmien. przez rodz.):' 0 siro/nuloi, 1 iseu, 2 seu, 3 saleu, 4 erbeu, 5 chamisch, 6 sisu, 7 sui, 8 samu, 9 tisu Porządkowe Końcówka przymiotnika. Słownik 'Dialekty:' 'Mowa - dialekt medaiski' 'Północny (N)' 'Północno - zachodni (NW)' 'Zachodni - (W)' 'Południowy (S)' Wschodni (E) W nawiasach, na końcu wyrazu podany jest rodzaj rzeczowników, przymiotników, imiesłowów i niektórych zaimków. Nazwy zwierząt i - poza nielicznymi wyjątkami - roślin i ludzi, tak jak przymiotniki, imiesłowy i niektóre zaimki, odmieniają się przez wszyskie rodzaje. Jeśli podany jest wyraz z innego dialektu niż Mowa, to w nawiasach, na początku wyrazu znajduje się literka przypisana do odpowiedniego dialektu (patrz pow.). Dla ułatwienia w nawiasach kwadaratowych, wyrazy mają zaznaczone głoski nieme oraz podział na sylaby. A''' a nieme (litera) - Afif (m.) A-fi-f^ a (litera) - Afif (m.) A-li-f^ aa (litera) - Aach (m.) Aa-ch^ ai (litera) - Aina (f.) Ai-na^ ale - elel #e-le-l^ alkochol - algachil (m.) #a-l^-ga-chi-l^, (W, S) alkechel (m.) #a-l^-ke-che-l^ ameteyst - usalai (f.) #u-sa-lai anioł - nifili (n.), ni-fi-li aż - elì #e-lì '''B b nieme (litera) - Besch (m.) Be-sch^ b (litera) - Beschai (f.) Be-schai biały - łelie (n.) łe-lie biec - fitań fi-tai-ń^ biedne - saneie (n.) sa-ne-#ie biel - łelilo (n.) łe-li-lo błękit - ùsal (n.) #ù-sa-l^ bo - patrz ponieważ bóg - eo (n.) #eo Bóg - Eo (n.) Eo brudne - varse (n.) va-r^-se bryza (nieco szersze znaczenie) - chisa (f.) chi-sa burza (pustynna) - hers (m.) he-re-s^ być - iń #i-ń C''' ch (litera) - Chet (m.) Che-t^ chaos - isifoe (n.) #i-si-foe chłopiec - maruku (m.) ma-ru-ku chłopak - sonbu (m.) so-n^-bu choroba - daviru (m.) da-vi-ru chmura - erpetu (n.) #e-r^-pe-tu ciemność - ubrè (n.) #u-b^-rè, uvrè (n.) #u-v^-re, etutu (m.) #e-tu-tu, (N) ubraar (m.) #u-b^raa-r^, (N.) uvraar (m.) cienkie - quetine (n.) que-ti-ne co, kto, coś, ktoś - mannu (n.) ma-n^-nu czarne - salme (n.) sa-l^-me czarnofioletowe - usalme (n.) #u-sa-l^-me czarownik/czarownica - kaschaptei (n./m./f.) czas - queoi (n.) [que-#oi czerń - salmo (n.) sa-l^-mo, salmui (n.) sa-l^-mui czerwień - emeru (n.) #e-me-ru czerwone - emerue (n.) #e-me-rue cześć - virim'(nieoficjalne pozdrowienie) vi-ri-m'^, viim' (do znajomych) vii-m'^, miim' (do przyjaciół) mii-m'^ czuć (emocje, dotyk, ból, ciepło itp.) - siń si-ń czuć (miłość, być kochanym\ą i o tym wiedzieć) - remeloń re-me-lo-ń czuć (zapach) - sisoń si-so-ń '''Ć ć (litera) - Ćadi (n.) Ća-di D''' d (litera) - Dàletu (m.) Dà-le-tu dal - eièl (n.) #è-#ie-l^, eliel (n.) #e-ie-l^ daleko - nisel ni-se-l^ dalej (w znacz. czasu) - nil ni-l^ dawać - nedaniń ne-da-ni-ń, tełiliń te-łi-li-ń deszcz - unnu (n.) #u-nnu dla - ilaa #i-laa dlaczego - kei kei dłoń - quatu (n.) kua-tu, quattu (n.) qua-ttu dom - aelo (n.) #ae-lo droga - fisela (f.) fi-se-la, (W) fìsela (f.) fì-se-la, duch - achoe (n.) #a-choe, (N) àcheo (n.) #à-cheo, (NW) achèo (n.) #a-chèo, (W, S) achè (n.) #a-chè duch (zjawa, widmo) - à-chì (#à - chì) duże - rabe (n.) dziecko - maru (n.) dziń - umu (n.), umi (n.) dziewczyna - nokoia (f.) dziewczynka - mara (f.) dźwięk - chea (f.) '''E e (litera) - Éfa (f.) echo - ique (n.) F''' f (litera) - Feu (m.) fiolet - usal (n.) fioletowe - usale (n.) '''G g (litera) - Gìmeli (n.) gh (litera) - Gherim (m.) głodne - xune (n.), (W) xure (n.) głowa - alvè (n.) głód - xun (n.), (W) xur (n.) góra - aagor (m.) gwiazda - verai (n.), kakabu (n.), (W) kakabù (n.), kakkabù (n.) H''' h (litera) - Haar (m.) herbata - cha (f.), ća (f.) '''I i (litera) - Iodi (n.) i - ui (wyjątek, bez spółgłoski niemej, samogłoska na miejscu spółgłoski) ia (litera) - Iafai (f.) ie (litera) - Iefai (n.) ii (litera) - Iiri (f.) ile - sei imię - summu (n.) inne - sane (n.) io (litera) - Iołi (n.) iść - fitań iu (litera) - Iuatani J''' jagoda - palembe (n.), (N, NW) pàlembe (n.) jak - aku jedzenie, posiłek - xiłei (n.) jezioro - queleu (n.), (N, NW) quèleù (n.), (NW, W) quèleu (n.) język (narząd) - lisani (n.) język (np. angielski) - patrz. mowa już - sul '''K k (litera) - Kafi (n.) kamień - fis (m.) kamień szlachetny, klejnot - abenai (f.) kanion - łeed (m.), łeeddedirk (m.) kark - labdin (m.) kl (litera) - Klafi (n.) klątwa - escheru (m.) kch (litera) - Kchafi (n.) kochać - remeliń kość - eseri (n.) kot - kimrui (n.) kraina - finila (f.), (N, NW) finìla (f.), (S.) finili (f.) krew - veram' (f.) król/królowa - sarri (n.) krzak - lanilo (n.), (N) lànilo (n.), (W) lanilò książka - ilibra (f.) księga - ilibrug (n.) Kięga (zbiór części xunn Ilibrii) - Ilibrug (n.) Księga (święta księga, cała) - Ilibria (f.) księżyc - sinei (f.) kurz - eperu (n.) kto, co - mannu ktoś, coś - mannu który, która, które, którzy, które - mannu (bez rodz.), zamiennie z: mannui (m.), mannuia (f.), manne (n.), manneni (l. podw.), mannei (l. mn. zw.), manneo (l. mn. grzeczn.) kwiat - neli (f.), èperu L''' l (litera) - Làmea (f.) lewy - sumel, (W) summel liczba - manì (n.) liczyć - mań (n.) lina - ebelu (n.), (S) èbelu liść - abalo (n.), (N) àbalo (n.), (NW) àbale (n.), (W) abalè (n.), (S) abali (n.) liść (duży np. bananowca lub złożony np. akacji) - bal (m.), (N) bàl (m.), (NW) bàel (m.), (W) bel (m.) litera - altiri (n.) lód - elid (m.) '''M m (litera) - Memi (f.) majestat - chemi (n.) mama - ma (f.), mama (f.), mami (f.), (W) mamai (f.), maa (f.), maai (f.) martwić się - naiqualań materiał, tkanina - omaasai (f.) metal - telòr (m.), (W) tèlor (m.), (S) til (m.), telori (n.) miecz - katà (f.) mieć - isiń miesiąc - sin (n.) miłość (między dwiema osobami, związek) - remelo (n.) miłość (braterska, rodzicielska) - raleo (n.) miłość (umiłowanie) - akremelo (n.), akre (n.) miska - bou (m.) mn (litera) - Mnì (n.) moc - abui (n.) morze - quele (n.), (N) quelig (n.), (W) que (n.), (S) quekli (n.) mowa, język - tiro (n.) mówić (f. dok. wmawiać) - tiriń mrok - uv-rei (n.) mur - fisaar (n.) myć - quelniń N''' n (litera) - Nulìa (f.) na (tylko zwrot do bóstwa lub siły wyższej, albo zamiast jakiegokolwiek określającego je zaimka, np.: z, od, dla) - illa nad - alì nadzieja - illo (n.), (S) ninelai (f.), (W) nines (f.) nareszcie - miłel nasiono - sere (n.) nauczyciel, mistrz - selai (n.) na zewnątrz - chilil nic, nikt - niłè, (W) niłèx niebieski - ùsale (n.) niebo - samù (n.), er-nei (n.) nietoperz - sutino (n .) nos - palì (n.), appulì (n.) '''O o (litera) - Ołi (n.) o (np.: mówić o kimś) - zaimek nie występuje od - chil ogień - verì (n.), (N) veraar (m.), (S, E) veros (m.) ogon - sibbati (n.) oi (litera) - Oini (n.) ojciec - apaku (m.) oko - inu (n.) organ - erru (m.) ostrze - katì (n.) owoc - lebe (n.), (N) lachbe (n.), (NW) laabi (n.), labi (n.), (W, S) lati (n.) P''' p (litera) - Peti (n.) pachnieć - sisiń pałac - epeli (n.), (S) ekkalei (n.) papier - pergo (n.) pch (litera) - Pcheti (n.) perfumy, przyjemny zapach - sisi (f.) piasek - fis (m.), (N) faas piasek (drobny) - fise (n.), (N) faase (n.), fase (n.) pielgrzymka - harae (n.) pień - thoranú (m.) pies - kàniso (n.) pieśń - samarai (f.) plecy - sasalie (n.) początek - ènes (n.) (na początku - èniłel) pokój (z hebr., znacz. ang. peace), także w kontekście powitania i pożegnania - salaam' ponieważ - che popiół - eperi (m.) post - visur-rach (m.), visurrach (m.) pożar - patrz. ogień prać - patrz. myć prawda - achesi (n.) prawo - imel, (W) immel przy - el przyjaciel/przyjaciółka - sadi (n.), sadu (m.), sadai (f.), (n.), verimu (m.), verima (f.) - najlepsi ps (litera) - Psati (n.) ptak - issuro (n.) '''Q q (litera) - Quofi (n.) R''' r (litera) - Resch (m.) religia - patrz. wiara rok - sate (n.) rozdział - xunna (f.) rubin - nifir (m.) ryba - nunì (n.) ryż - koné (n.) rzecz - xileo (n.), (W) xile (n.), (S) xili (n.) '''S s (litera) - Samesch (m.) sch (litera) - Schin (m.) serce - livi (n.) siodło - sereche (n.), (S) seressi (f.) skała - fisu (n.), (N) fisù (n.), (NW) fesù (n.), (W) fesè (n.), (S) fesi (n.) słońce - ilei (n.) słowo - tiri (n.) smród - sihir (m.) sok - letai (f.) sól - tebaia (f.) srebro - arfisilai (n.) stare - sibe (n.) starość - sibu (m.) suche - àble (n.) susza - àblu (m.) szafir - ùsalanai (f.) sznurek, sznur - patrz lina szyja - kisadi (n.) Ś''' śmiać się - suxiń śmiech - suxi (f.) śmierć - ghar (m.) śnieg - sagi (n.) środek - iliu (n.) śpiewać - samariń światło - ilve (n.), ilłe (n.), ilue (n.) światłość - ilveo (n.), ilłeo (n.), ilueo (n.) '''T t (litera) - Teti (n.) tam - pel tata - apa (m.) tch (litera) - Tcheti teraz - alael tkanina - isa (f.) tl (litera) - Tleti (n.) tłuszcz - samnu (m.) trawa - fela (f.) tsch (litera) - Tschin (m.) tu, tutaj - enilaiel tyle - nasei tylko - hil, evel U''' u (litera) - Utani (n.) ucho - usinu (n.) ui (litera) - Uinu (m.) ultrafiolet - alì-ùsal (n.) usta - lile (n.) '''V v (litera) - Vav (m.) W''' w (litera) - patrz v'' wąż - serui (n.) wena - ve-sae (n.) wiara - mivini (n.) wiatr - chenos (m.) wiatr (życiodajny, delikatnie chłodny, wilgotny) - patrz. ''bryza (nieco szersze znaczenie) wiatr (pustynny) - chenes (m.) wiatr (suchy i silny) - cher (m.) wiązać - vixiń wieczór - misira (f.), misila (f.) wiedzieć - vesiń wiedźma - kaschàpteri (f.) wielbłąd - samelo (f.) wierzyć - miviń więc - łi wiśnia - ćerí (f.) włos - kanò (n.) wnętrzności, organy - erre (l.mn. od erru) wróg - behrdabi (n.) wszystko - iłè '''Z zapach - sisei (n.) zaś - el zawsze - imanel zboże, ziarno - suro (n.) ziemia - fisai (f.), (W) fìsa (f.), (S) fisìa (f.) zieleń - varil (n.) zielone - varile (n.) zjawa - lalari (n.) złe - lemnare (n.) zło - lemnaaroi (n.) złoto - aufisilu (m.) Ż żeby - ve żółte - pele życie - xi (n.) żywioł - herai (f.)